


And to All the Stars I Wish to Allign

by kyu_3



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Disguise, Hoshimeguri, Hoshimeguri AU, M/M, ioriku is there i guess, orion is suffering, rip orion, this fic was supposed to be ioriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyu_3/pseuds/kyu_3
Summary: (Hoshimeguri AU)In which King Orion has Lama play host to a meeting of the leaders of the other stars and has the rug swept out from beneath him by his own attendant and the King of Sirena. Victims include poor Coda who was just trying to do his job.





	And to All the Stars I Wish to Allign

Orion couldn’t decide whether he felt extremely appalled, or extremely impressed with Sirena’s King. He supposed that within the three days of negotiations, talks and all other formalities he should’ve suspected something was amiss by the way his attendant had _behaved_ himself, not a step out of place, not a word spoken out of turn. Orion could almost _hear_ the smug laughter of the aforementioned king (he could almost see it too), which brought him to the problem currently at hand.

 

While King Sardinia’s likeness stood before him in all his teal and violet robed glory, shimmering gold embroidery and all, the breath taking illusion had been broken the moment one of the most unguarded of smiles graced their face, if Orion hadn’t known any better he would’ve believed the expression right to the very end (unfortunately his pride and dignity still felt the bruises of falling into a pitfall trap made by said owner of this particular smile).

 

“Hey Orion! What do you think? Do I look the part?” Erin chirped as he did a twirl in the elaborate outfit. Bringing a palm to his face, Orion could nearly sense the pain of incoming diplomatic complications and its effect on his dominant hand, at this point he realised should’ve start drafting the paperwork _two months ago_.

 

“Erin… I am going to ask you only once. Where is King Sardinia and why are you in his robes?” Orion asked with caution, hoping to all the stars that maintaining a calm, collected persona would encourage Erin to give up his silly dress-up endeavour.

 

“He’s not here~ I bet you’re _really_ surprised now, aren’t you?”  
  
_“What do you mean he’s ‘not here’ Erin?”_ Orion was quickly losing patience with the absurdity of the situation, that was until another figure in the room made his presence known.

 

“Forgive me your Majesty, but there is a reason to this afternoon’s tomfoolery.”

 

Orion nearly cursed like a Beastian trader as he (finally) noticed the presence of King Sardinia’s bard? Attendant? Jester? The more Orion thought about it, the more he wished he’d never questioned the matter. The bard – Shinkai – sat calmly on a chair located close enough to Orion for him to see his expression clearly but far enough to dodge any immediate sword strike the young King of Lama might decide to make, depending on the outcome of the explanation.

 

“And what might this reason be? Might I remind you lord Shinkai-“

 

“It’s just Shinkai, actually, though I’ll bring up that suggestion to Sardinia” the Bard quipped, lethargically pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

 

“… Shinkai, may I remind you that _your_ King is due in for a meeting of extreme diplomatic importance with _the Bestian ambassadors_ this evening and I do not appreciate this child’s play so close to _said meeting_ ” Orion said in a tense, commanding tone. His words however seemed to have no visible effect on the Sirenian as he languidly rose from his seat, to address the (stressed) King at eye level.

 

“… To explain the actions of myself and my King” Shinkai sighed, placing a hand on his hip and the other, on the frame of the nearby chair, “Sardinia was using his abilities to gauge how the meeting might go, when came across a particular fortune… Therefore, he decided to return a few days early, however he could not leave the meeting unattended, so he allowed me to stay and summoned your attendant to pose as him for the final meeting”

 

When Orion didn’t answer Shinkai gestured rather casually towards said attendant who had immersed himself in swishing the many different layers of his garments to form a soft blur of teal and violet.

 

“I must admit your highness, the resemblance is almost uncanny, the current Bestian ambassador is new and has never met my King nor has he met Erin who has displayed an astounding amount of intellect on my home star, so I don’t see how this plan could go wrong.”

 

“That’s not the- Erin! How do you feel about this?” Orion cried, rather desperately, looking towars the young attendant’s position.

 

“King Sardinia was very nice about it when we talked, and he assured me there was nothing to worry about because his predictions are _always_ true~” Erin replied, absolutely shining with the intent on irritating his king.

 

Orion knew at this very moment, ~~the brat~~ the man that was King Sardinia of Sirena had planned on doing this from the moment or possibly even before he’d entered the star of Lama. The fact that Sirena and Bestia were the last two stars to discuss furthering their diplomatic relations, the fact that Bestia’s King had a sudden case of “a summer cold” and could “not travel until his health was back to being perfect” therefore sending his newly appointed ambassador to Lama for the meeting. The fact that Shinkai was too calm and Erin, too willing. These could not be mere coincidences and if Sirena’s king had predicted all that Orion was more than open to accept things as the way they were now. However, the lingering feeling of ulterior motive could not be wiped from Orion’s mind, he just couldn’t understand what was running through the other king’s mind.

 

Orion supposed they would be lucky, considering Orion still thought of Bestia’s king as someone who was just as chaotic, if not more than Sirena’s tends to be. The ambassador from Bestia was a young bestian man, during his meeting with Orion he seemed to have shown himself to be extremely capable of his job for a first timer, leaving Orion with a decent impression of him and while the guilt of deceiving him lined his stomach as Shinkai had changed to giving Erin instructions on what to discuss with Bestia’s ambassador a long with teaching the ex-assassin a few of Sardinia’s quirks. It was almost scary to watch as Erin picked up Sardinia’s habits off Shinkai.

 

However, the poor King of Lama planted himself in the nearest chair he could find, absolutely wallowing in the oncoming political disaster this would create (may the stars please have mercy on his soul).

 

* * *

  

Orion wanted to cry.

 

The moment he saw the Bestian Ambassador’s jaw drop when “King Sardinia” (read: Erin) glided into the room— followed by Shinkai (whom he could’ve sworn had the faintest hint of a smirk on his face) —Orion knew this was what Sardinia had planned. Hell, Fang and Sardinia were probably laughing in his face right now (“summer cold” his royal ass, Orion knew he should’ve question this). As Erin moved to sit in his place, the Bestian Ambassador’s gaze never for once left his slender form. Orion had to admit, Sardinia and Erin really did look alike, if not for their hair and eye colour Orion could’ve sworn, they might have been twins. Maybe in another universe…

 

“Y-Your Majesty I am Coda, the representative of Beastia, I apologise to you that my King could not attend this meeting!”

 

Orion turned his attention to sizing up Coda, the boy’s beastian traits twitched nervously underneath his turban and robe he wore an embarrassed flush and his posture was incredibly stiff. Orion pitied him slightly, he was after all meeting “foreign royalty”. Despite this, he gave off the professional aura one would expect at a meeting such people of importance. Orion just hoped Erin would be able to maintain the same amount of composure, and not break the ruse, which would potentially send Bestia, Sirena, _and_ Lama into another waring period.

 

Despite his initial worries, Orion watched as the meeting went on smoothly. He was almost visibly shaken at how accurate Erin portrayed Sardinia, the whole act was giving him chills. His regular bright red hair had been shoved under a pale pink wig that Shinkai had produced seemingly out of thin air (that damned fish brat had definitely planned this). The gentle sweeping of his robed arm to the wistful tone of his voice, the way Erin would place his hand reassuringly on Coda’s if stuttered (which no doubt made the dark-haired youth flush a brighter red). Erin’s gentle, flowing actions were perfect, Orion would’ve been proud until a chill went down his spine.

 

“Forgive me your majesty, but is the king feeling ill today?” Coda asked, however rather than addressing Erin, the question had been directed to Orion.

 

“And what makes you think that?” Orion asked stiffly, while a live broadcast of _“shitshitshitshitshit”_ ran marathons in his mind.

 

“W-we Bestian’s pride ourselves on our origins… Which is why I must ask why you’ve elected to use a body double for “King Sardinia” over here” Coda said with fragile confidence, the kind of a man who knows very well of the consequences of accusing royalty of lying.

 

Orion’s mouth had sealed itself shut. He didn’t know how Coda had discovered their ruse, and he was quite unprepared in terms of excuses because as far as he knew, Erin’s acting was spot on. Orion was about to make an attempt at a poorly disguised excuse before the tinkling laughter of Erin cut him off and the papers which had lain orderly on the table were swept out of order by Erin removing the elaborate head dress and wig.

 

“Tell me Coda? Were you surprised?” Erin asked, his usual persona was startlingly different from the graceful one of Sardinia both Orion and Coda did a double take on the person before them. Coda’s turban twitched violently as Erin walked around the table to seat himself _on Coda’s lap_.

 

“I-I, wha-“Coda spluttered, startled by the sudden revelation and appearance of Orion’s attendant _on his lap_.

 

“Erin! That’s not how we treat foreign dignitaries!” Orion scolded as he stomped across to pull the boy off poor Coda’s lap, only to be held back by Shinkai, who was most definitely smirking in amusement.

 

“Bastard, you knew this would happen!” Orion hissed

 

“I only had a vague feeling” Shinkai shrugged, replacing his expression with one of innocent nonchalance.

 

“Orion! You’re surprised too right? King Sardinia was right! Ah but Coda? How did you know I wasn’t King Sardinia?” Erin pestered as he ran a pale finger down Coda’s chin almost as if _he was making an attempt to seduce him_.

 

“Your scent… Bestian’s can d-differentiate between scents… your scent… while similar, didn’t match the robes y-you wore…” Coda stammered, finding it extremely difficult to keep his calm while Erin made every attempt to provoke him.

 

“Your majesty, maybe it’ll be best if we leave, I doubt Erin here will cause that much harm to young Coda here” Shinkai suggested to Orion, the latter of the pair trying his very damned hardest not to make any sort of signal of frustration, knowing full well that would probably escalate Erin’s behaviour.

 

“Very well” Orion grumbled as he made for the rooms exit. It wasn’t as though the room was unsafe without his presence, Lama prided itself on its military force after all, and Erin’s peculiar fondness of the beastian ambassador would no doubt motivate him to protect the other should the situation require it.

 

Orion left the room briskly, walking down the hall with Shinkai following close behind. He got approximately 10 metres away from the room before he crouched on ground and made a loud, agonised groan.

 

Shinkai meanwhile sidestepped the anguishing young king and made a beeline to report to Sardinia of the news.

 

* * *

  

A single star over on the planet of Bestia, two leaders sat comfortably at a table inside a large comfortable tent, papers neatly organised as the pair went through them.

 

“Were you sure letting Coda attend the meeting in your place was a very good idea Fang?” The real King Sardinia asked, “As much as I enjoy my little freedom outside Sirena, visiting Bestia under these conditions could be seen as Sirena and Bestia forming an alliance apart from the the stars”

 

Fang, the king of Bestia, and most certainly not suffering from a bought of a summer cold let out a booming laugh, his canines showing, and ears pricked up in amusement. This entire set up had been Sardinia’s prediction (idea) after all.

 

“I’m sure Coda is fine, besides I’m sure Orion would’ve enjoyed it too.”

 

“His attendant Erin is sure an amusing creature, the thought of him posing as me must have made Orion make the most wonderful of expressions” Sardinia admitted as he placed down his papers. “Though I do suppose the goal here wasn’t to assist in a young man’s quest to trick his king but rather to help dear Coda find a suitable partner”

 

“How did you- What kind of- ?!“ It was Fang’s turn to be the spluttering king at the mercy of one dressed in the robes of Sirenian royalty.

 

Sardinia held up a single tarot card for Fang to see while he continued to comb through the necessary paper work.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet somewhere which talked about how Sardinia and Erin would get along better than Tenn and Riku do normally. Somehow I interpreted that as this mess and somehow instead of being ioriku it turned into "how many times can we make orion(gaku) cry"
> 
> This is a mess, I wrote most of this at like 3am. Its also unbeta-ed.
> 
> [@illachii](https://twitter.com/illachii) on twitter


End file.
